iCry, iBreak and then I iPod
by JulietHalasz
Summary: Kurt Hummel changed schools to avoid being bullied. But when a new girl called Michelle comes to McKinley High, is she the new victim?
1. Chapter 1

**_Fanfic_**

**_Kurt Hummel moved schools to escape Dave Karosky, but when a new girl called Michelle comes to McKinley, is she the next victim?_**

* * *

**WRITERS NOTE: this is my first Fanfiction, and sadly, i do not own Glee (meh, it's on my christmas list) and I'm sorry it jumps around a lot, it IS the intro after all, and i'm sorry to Sophie because yes, i do compliment Rachel. And to Isobel: sorry you don't see or get a graphic image of Puck's guns. And to everyone: YES you will see or at least read Kurt later on. He's just not here for a reson, and we'll pick up on that later ;)**

* * *

Michelle flew out of her house. She had only moved in at the weekend, and Monday had quickly approached. New place, new school, new start, she told herself as she raced after the bus. It slowed and stopped for her, and she jumped on. Michelle thanked the driver, and tried to find a seat. Everyone already had his or her place, and Michelle was struggling to find one. As the bus picked up speed again, Michelle stumbled, falling onto Noah Puckerman's lap.

"Holy s-" She whispered, standing up again. "Sorry." Noah Puckerman starred at her for a moment, and she levelled him out. "What?" She questioned him.

He stayed silent, and being the only person on the seat, he shuffled closer to the window, leaving a place for Michelle. She took it, and he laughed. "You're pretty damn brave." He said, and Michelle didn't even bother asking why. New place new school new start. New place new school new start. So Michelle just slipped her ear buds in and played Water Colour by Pendulum on repeat, shut her eyes and ignored Puck when he laughed.

Sue Sylvester ripped the New Directions sign-up sheet off the wall. They needed someone to fill in the gap of where Kurt Hummel had left, and without them there would be no way Mr Shue and the rest of the misfits would be able to try to compete in Sectionals. Not that Sue was worried that anyone would sign-up; it was - after all - social suicide in and outside of school, it was just to tease Mr Shuster. Wind him up. And it was so simple, why not?

Proud with her work, Sue threw the crumpled up piece of paper in the trash can and pushed a student that was walking past into one of the substitute teachers. Sue smiled that smile that to some made her look pissed off, and to others obviously happier compared to her other moments. And with that, she walked back to her office, and continued to polish her collection of trophies.

Rachel Berry was the student Sue had thrown. Rachel quickly picked herself up and tried to smooth the crease on her checked blue-and-yellow skirt. She pulled up her right over-knee sock, which had fallen down to her ankle. They were black with 'Rachel' written across the top in silver, with a sparkly gold star stitched in next to it. Her top was black with a turtleneck, and she wore a silver heart pendant on the chain around her neck, beside Finn's name. People snickered at the heart, _It's because she loves herself more than Finn,_ they would say. But what did they know? What did they care?

She reviewed the state of her black glitter flats, now scuffed at the top. She sighed, trying to rub the dirt of slightly but she only rubbed off more of the glitter. Rachel, on the edge of screaming, quietly took her rainbow-striped folder off the floor and hugged it close to her chest. These were her favourite songs written in there, and she couldn't afford to lose them. Close to tears about her flats, she stormed into the choir room quickly, taking a seat at the back. If she opened her mouth she would yell, and despite what other people thought, Rachel Berry didn't enjoy yelling. It strained her vocal chords, and have her voice an awkward pitch if she sang afterwards. No many people noticed, but Rachel noticed, and she could hear her voice tear in places. That's what hurt more; knowing she had given her all and it still wasn't enough. But no one noticed Rachel Berry, so no one cared. And that was all that could be concluded from her high school experience: acting upon the lonely feeling, and not the future, would hurt your reputation, and it would hurt you as well.

Will Schuster walked into the choir room, a sea of colourless faces blinking back at him. "Kurt's gone Mr Shue," Finn muttered.

"He's gone off with the unicorns 'cos we're all just ponies." Brittany added.

"It's not over yet guys," Mr Shuster said. "Kurt's left, and he's not coming back. But all we need is one more person and-"

"Forget it." Quinn interrupted. "Who wants to jump on board with a bunch of misfits? If people wanted to join, they would've done so already, and there's no one else Mr Shue. No one cares if we win or lose, we discovered that a few days after our last Sectionals win. It doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how other people see us."

Mr Shuster sighed rubbing his forehead as he sat down on a stool in front of his glee club.

"If you want to quit, then you can leave now." Rachel whispered. "If you think it's over, then you're right. If you believe in New Directions then we can do this, and no one can stop us. One extra person, that's all it takes right?"

Michelle Carter walked into her first period Spanish class. Mr Shuster sat at his desk, and she approached him, handing him Principle Figgin's note. It basically covered that Michelle was a new student, where she had used to go to school and blah blah blah. Michelle didn't need Spanish lessons. She didn't want them anymore.

Instead of asking her to choose a place to sit his eyebrow raised at something written on the paper. "Carmel High?" He said, thinking it over. "The Vocal Adrenaline show choir school?"

"That's the one." She replied flatly, not fussed.

"Oh," He said, just staring at the paper. "So, Michelle, how far did your Spanish teacher go with you through the vocabulary?"

"All of it." She muttered.

"No, I mean what excersise di they get do?"

"I'm telling you," She said, annoyed. "Estoy con fluidez en español ya. Lo aprendí cuando yo y mis padres vivían en el extranjero durante algunos años. ¿ Qué asiento debo tomar?"

Mr Shuster blinked, bewildered. "Take the seat at the window, second row from the front."

Michelle nodded, and quickly moved to her place. Will glanced at her again, and then realised that he had placed her where Kurt Hummel had used to sat. He was about to stop her, when she looked back up at him again, and he just said "The spare text books are on the shelf at the back of the room. But I doubt you'll need it."

She smiled. She stood up and grabbed a book anyway, and sat down again, moving her bag onto the empty seat neck to her. Michelle tried hard not to laugh because half the pictures had graffiti on, or said SPANISH SUCKS over blocks of writing but Michelle stopped at one piece of writing that was different from the rest. KURT HUMMEL IS A FAG it read, loud and clear on the page. It's not that the words were in red pen, in fact other people would've spotted the LIZZY LOVES TOM in green pen at the side of the page, but the word FAG tore the book apart. Michelle wanted to throw it at someone.

Mr Shuster turned around to the whiteboard to write up the date and title for the lesson. Everyone else in the room was shuffling around in their bags to get their books, and no one was watching her. Slowly, Michelle ripped out the page and folded it twice. She put the paper in her pocket, and continued to flick through the pages.

RACHEL BERRY IS A LOSER Michelle read a few pages on. She remembered that name from somewhere, and used her marker pen to make it nothing more than a black square on the page. QUINN EQUALS PREGO MOMMA. LMAO, EMILY, DID YOU SEE FINN PUNCH PUCKERMAN? HEY, BRITTNEY IS A BIT RETARDED, ISN'T SHE?

Michelle cut out, tore, scribbled over and smudged the words into each other over each name she thought she knew. Retarded? Or just misunderstood? Because Michelle knew how it felt to live in the background, she was that girl that was just there for no purpose. No dream. No future.

By the end of the lesson her eyes were bleary, and she could hardly make out the figure in the room. She made a quick exit, the pieces of paper burning a hole in the pocket of her jeans. She quickly raced off to her Art lesson, taking a seat by a blank canvas at the back of the room and hid behind it while she wiped her eyes.

_Why the hell am I crying?_ She thought to herself. _I don't know them._

Their teacher, Mrs Tutor, walked in, and placed out a white cloth on the middle table. She placed pieces of fruit and feathers across it, and clasped her hands together. "Hello Michelle," Mrs Tutor began. "I hear you're new but I've seen your previous records and I'm sure you'll catch up. Now, today I want you to work on blending and focus on the object and paint it in the way that you can see it from where you're sitting. You have the hour. I'll be back five minutes before the end. Good luck!"

Michelle, confused, tried to see over the head of other students who were here for an easy C. She couldn't make out what Mrs Tutor had placed on the table, and she looked around to see what everyone else was doing, but she couldn't make out the shapes. She stared at this one girl with the strangest skirt on, and watched her flip her chestnut hair over her shoulder. Her necklace – her beautiful necklace – made a swift approval to the turtleneck jumper, and the shoes, _oh my god, the shoes!_ Michelle thought to herself. They complimented the socks well, the glitter standing out at a sophisticated level, and Michelle smiled to herself, staring at this girl. On the tip of her tongue was a name, but it was like a long lost forgotten one that she couldn't pronounce.

So Michelle did what she did best. She grabbed her brush, and started to focus on the object that she could see in her position.

Blaine is not the type of guy to get impatient, but when someone who usually replies in seconds on their phone does not even reply within a hour, it's time to panic. Not only that, but after Kurt joined another guy made a appearance, and it's Blaine who is supposed to introduce him around at lunch. And he doesn't want to, because he wants to go to lunch with Kurt, and talk about random topics until they finish a cherry muffin that they share. Which means he might not see Kurt until tomorrow, unless he goes back to Kurt's house: but that's a bit weird when Blaine hasn't really got a reason too.

"Dammit!" Blaine yells, silently threatening to throw his phone at the wall. He wants a reply, and he wants it fast because it's the only reassurance that he can get to make it through the day. He takes a breath, and hums that perfect lyric: _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put it down in words, how won-derful life is, now that you're in the world._

It works fast, and he lets out a sigh that he didn't even know he was holding. The bell rings, and his third period is ready to start. The period Kurt has free. Which sucks for Blaine, because it's Science and dissecting animals makes him want to throw up.

Simply, he instead texts Kurt again. _Courage_.

And then, Blaine wonders who needs it more.

When Mrs Tutor comes back in, some students have even managed to get paint in their hair, and she rushes to them, and helps them with a damp cloth. The first person she goes to is the girl closest to Michelle, who isn't the gorgeous one Michelle's painted, but she steps back as Mrs Tutor throws some wipes at the boys who have gotten it over their t-shirts. And that's when the girl see Michelle's work, and that's also when Michelle realises why she knew all those names in the Text book.

"Oh my Lord!" The girl squeaks. "The Newbie painted bratty Rachel Berry!"

Michelle gasps because, well, how else is she supposed to react? Rachel Berry! Rachel was even written on her sock! Mentally, Michelle slaps herself for being so stupid, and gives Rachel an apologetic look, hoping she'll understand. Mrs Tutor comes over to Michelle, and stands still, speechless.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't see and I didn't know what else I was supposed to do so I just- I just-" She sighs, holding her head in her hands. "I was just being a stupid teen. And I'm sorry."

Mrs Tutor doesn't say a word. She picks up Michelle's work and walks over to Rachel Berry. The girl pokes Michelle in the ribs, and says "You're a goner." And quickly skips off to her own seat again. Michelle, praying someone spills paint on it before it reaches Rachel's grasp, runs her fingers through her hair and doesn't watch. She probably got the nose wrong, or the proportions incorrect. She might have even mucked it up completely and made Rachel look like a monster or something. But Michelle sat silently, whispering lyrics and pretending she couldn't hear people snicker.

Mrs Tutor hands it to Rachel, who stares at it for a longing moment, her face emotionless, thinking about the artwork. "Now Rachel," Mrs Tutor says. "I want to know what _you _think of this. You're the best judge."

"It's well, it' er-" Rachel stammers, wondering what she's supposed to say.

"I'm sorry," Michelle says, jumping out of her seat. "It's awful, and I mucked it up. I'll re-do it or something, just, just don't think that-"

"That's amazing," Someone says as the peer over Rachel's shoulder.

People are crowding around Rachel and Michelle's work now, and Michelle stares at the group in fascination. "A-amazing? Is that what someone said?"

Mrs Tutor nods, and pulls Michelle to the side of the group. "An Art scholarship. You name it, anywhere. Get through this school with that type of work and you'll have tons of ideas for Art. Don't knock yourself down for it, because it was only an hour, and the look on your face makes me think that you thought you could do better. But I have never seen that type of spark before." Mrs Tutor wrestles the canvas off the students and hands it back to Michelle. "Keep it. Put it on your wall, throw it in the Attic but remember that this piece was what made you realise that you've got talent. And I think I have barely seven years before you come and put me out of my job."

She smiles, and Michelle smiles back. The only person not smiling is Rachel, and as the bell goes and everyone is shoved out the door, Michelle pulls Rachel over to the side. "I'm sorry. I know it sucks. I'll get rid of it, I'll burn it. I'm sorry, I didn't want to humiliate you."

Rachel just shakes her head. "It's beautiful. And that's what's wrong. Because I'm not beautiful, Michelle. And don't tell me I am, because I know that my nose is too long and my face is to thin. What's wrong here isn't the fact that you suck at drawing, because you don't. I'm just not the type of person people like."

"What do you mean?"

"If people find out about this, then your social life is down the toilet. Reputations are destroyed for things that are associated with me. So save yourself," Rachel takes a step back. "And don't talk to me unless you want to be slushied by jocks every day."

Before Michelle can even question further, Rachel is making her way down the hall, leaving Michelle to stand there holding the perfect art work in her hands.

Blaine escapes 3rd period, and checks his phone. His face is pale, but he has a reply, and he smiles at it, because it's what he wanted, and what he needed.

In fact he's so pleased he doesn't watch where he's going, and walks into the new guy he's supposed to be showing around. "Sorry," Blaine says. "I'm Blaine, I'll be showing you around at lunch."

The guy has dark brown hair and these stunning blue eyes that are almost electrocuted with the calmness of the ocean. "I'm Jack," he says simply. "Who were you texting?"

"A friend," Blaine says with a shrug. The smooth texture of his voice makes him sound like it's perfectly natural, and that it's no big deal. But this friend has been broken too many times, but Blaine didn't want to be protective. He knew that this person needed a friend that would simply sit and rock out to songs they've never heard, or run into shops and pick up Madonna's Like A Virgin cd single and put it next to Condoms on the shelf. Someone to laugh with, not to cry with, he thought, and stormed down the hall to his Maths class.

* * *

_**Hi! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review it! I'd love to know if you enjoyed it or not xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

WRITERS NOTE: oh, hi y'all. Again, we're jumping cos i've got to cover it all and blah blah blah, but y'know, moving along.

Enjoy! 3

* * *

Chapter Two.

If Michelle wrote a diary, she would've complained about her day a lot because heck, it was a new school, but no new friends. She had had Maths and English 3rd and 4th, but her 5th period was free. And thank god: at least she knew what she'd do with that hour.

Michelle isn't the one to ditch school, but when the end of lunch dawns it seems slightly pointless to hang about and 'study'. So, why ask someone if you can go home early? The answer could be no, and Michelle had already been signed in for the whole day; why would anyone notice?

So, she quietly slipped out of school, wondering why she had taken the bus to school today. To make a friend? Michelle, holding the canvas she had drawn in Art to her chest, walked to a bus stop a little further away from the school. A bus would come in about ten minutes, which was great because Michelle wasn't going anywhere. She already knew where to go; which busses to catch to get home, she had recited it at the weekend, but instead, she looked for a different name.

And Michelle smiled because there was only one bus change to get to that place.

It's time to go home, she thought to herself, sliding her ear buds into place.

* * *

"Well," Blaine announces. "That's it. That's the Academy. What lesson do you have next?"

Blaine couldn't give a damn, but it seems polite. Jack answer is simple. "Art."

And now Blaine's annoyed because it what he has as well. "Same here. I'll show you where." Lunch is almost over and Blaine is searching for Kurt. He knows Kurt's going home for tonight because they have new neighbours that they want to give a warm welcome to, and Kurt knows one of them is a girl. Kurt is hoping she has a fashion sense because he needs someone to talk to when he's not a Dalton Academy, and if it's not too much to ask, a good playlist because he wants to swap CDs sometime.

Blaine is unsuccessful, but he stays cool about it, fixes a smile on his face and wonders off to Art. The bell goes as he steps through the door, and he takes a seat on a stool next to the window. He stares out of it, thinking he might be able to catch Kurt before he leaves Dalton grounds, but Blaine notices someone who shouldn't be there. And that's because it's a girl.

A smile breaks his face too widely, and Jack is looking out the window too. "Who's she?" He says slowly, and it's out of interest because he honestly has no clue what to think about her.

"That's Michelle Carter," Blaine says, and she sees him now and waves at him, mirroring his smile. She mouths 'crayon' because she knows I looks like 'I love you', and it's always been a secret joke. He mouths it back, and she laughs, sitting on the edge of a bench on the school grounds. She used to come to Dalton all the time, and even their Art tutor Miss Loki would let her sit in on the Art lessons when their school holidays didn't match up right.

Miss Loki notices the Blaine is smiling out of the window, and she doesn't even have to look to make her guess. "She can come in Blaine." Miss Loki says, and Blaine quickly says thank-you, knowing it means he can text her again.

_It's Art. You can come in._

He looks up from his phone as her as she jumps up, scrambling for her phone. She stares at the phone and she laughs, and begins to walk the school doors.

Michelle takes a seat next to Blaine and Jack moves to take a seat at the back. Someone else wolf-whistles when she steps in and she winks at Dan because that's there greeting when they see each other. Blake and Michelle fist-punch each other, and Alex offers her a high five when he says "Carmel High's favourite escapee, ain't that right Miss Carter?"

Miss Loki only laughs, because Michelle shouldn't be there, and she knows it, but she's thankful that someone can make Blaine smile in her Art lesson. Michelle puts her canvas from this morning beside her chair, and grins at Blaine as he hands her a brush. Miss Loki knows they've hardly spoken for a while since the beginning of Vocal Adrenaline, but she knows that they managed to text.

"I'm so glad I don't have to throw an egg at someone." Michelle says, and it's out loud to everyone. Blaine laughs.

"Yeah, you're pretty damn good at head shots, you know that?"

Miss Loki smiles, because with any other students she'd be sending them to the office. But Miss Loki has always loved having Michelle as her helper throughout the Summer with the students who are held back, and now she might even drag Blaine along. "Draw whatever you want. It's not about focusing on something but rather letting your ideas merge together. Let yourself make a mistake, just use this time to get the basic feel of the brush. Find your own inspiration."

Michelle smiles, taking out her iPod Nano and handing Blaine an ear bud. The rest of the class get their own music out too because that's the rule when Michelle is in the class. Jack, confused, takes out his iPhone and plugs his ear buds in as well, wondering what Michelle and Blaine are listening too.

"A Whole New World?" She says, because she knows it's his favourite. He smiles because Michelle managed to even get the speech before the song on her iPod because that was always his favourite part.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin says, and Blaine mimes it. Heck, he could recite the movie if someone gave him the chance.

Michelle does her old habit where she sits with her eyes closed until she has this perfect image in her head. If she had brought her own paintbrush, she would've chewed the end of it. But Blaine puts his hands over her eyes and whispers "Don't you dare close your eyes,"

"Hold your breath it gets better," She says giggling, pushing him off as she mixes a royal purple. She makes it into a wash and uses it as a background. As she waits for it to dry, Blaine dabs his own brush into her purple and winks creating a musical note on his canvas.

Michelle sighs because that's what she had wanted to do, and now she's going to have to change it. She writes _Blaine_ in a dark grey colour, then develops some fireworks in the background. Putting water on her brush, she lightly smudges the colours so it looks like it's the reflection in the water.

"Sign it." Blaine says and out of nowhere the bell goes. "Yours is better than mine." She does her signature – a smiley face in white at the corner of her page, one eye winking with a small hear next to it – and then picks up both canvases. Then there's that dying thought inside of her that doesn't want to go and leave Blaine alone, because Michelle knows he stays over night because his house is so far away.

"I wish it was Friday." She says simply.

"Me too. I'll walk you to your car," He says, and then Michelle swears. "What's wrong?"

"I took the bus Blaine." She says, trying hard to remember what the timetable had said. "The last bus left here twenty minutes ago."

Blaine thinks it over, grabs her by her elbow and pulls her outside of the school grounds. He quickly opens the doors to his black car, and opens the door for Michelle to get in the passenger seat. "What? No, it's like a four hour dive to your house. You can't go to my house then to yours after. You'll be knackered."

He smiles because he knows that, but he's got nothing better to, so.

"I have two guest rooms at my house." She says, her eyes closed. "You could come over, then I could show you around all two stories of it." When she opens her eyes she starts smiling. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

Blaine comes back to the car, case in hand this time. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"If it all goes wrong, pretend we don't speak English." Michelle says, as Blaine starts the car. "You take a left, and then the third left, first turning at the roundabout and straight on. I'll give you more instructions after that."

* * *

"Here it is," Michelle announces, and Blaine's eyes are wide as he parks. "What's that matter?"

But he looks at the house next door and he sees the door open. And there's Finn taking the trash out to the bin. He waves at Blaine, then looks even more confused than usual as he see Michelle. And then there's another figure at the door.

And it's Kurt.

* * *

So, what do you think?

Review and let me know!


End file.
